


【九辫儿】小登科

by HouEr



Category: What's Your Number? (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouEr/pseuds/HouEr





	【九辫儿】小登科

洞房花烛夜 

俗话说：人生四大喜事，洞房花烛夜，金榜题名时，久旱逢甘霖，他乡遇故知。  
杨九郎终于迎来了一喜，小登科。  
今天是张云雷杨九郎的婚礼，两个人其实早就领了证，只是张云雷身体一直不好所以没办婚礼，今天终于补上了。因为两个人都很喜欢，崇尚中国的传统文化，所以婚礼也是选择办中式的。  
婚礼当天，张云雷难得没有赖床，早早的端坐在化妆台前面让化妆师在他脸上涂涂抹抹。画好了妆，服装师过来帮着张云雷换上婚服。婚服选用的是汉朝的服制，玄纁色礼服上绣着复杂华丽的花纹，映衬这张云雷的脸，轩朗英俊，赤底玄色的腰封勾勒出不盈一握的细腰，正红色的广袖拽地外挂衬皮肤白里透红。  
整套礼服穿戴完毕足有六七层，虽然已经是选用了较为轻便的布料，对张云雷开始略微重了些。张云雷收拾妥当，已经快十点钟了，杨九郎带领的接亲队伍已经在路上了。张云雷端坐在床上盖好盖头，等待着他的新郎，那个即将要和他执子之手与子偕老的人。  
杨九郎从早上起来开始就又激动又紧张，他和张云雷搭档六年恋爱三年，今天两人终于修成正果。杨九郎也化了妆，穿好和张云雷一样的礼服，拿着牵红准备出发去接张云雷。因为是中式的婚礼，所以接亲的队伍不是车队，而是马队。谦大爷为了这两个孩子的婚礼可是把自己马场的马贡献了大半。  
杨九郎骑着一匹枣红马，马脖子上也挂着红绸，身后跟着一顶八抬大轿，再后面烧饼，壮壮，九龙，九良也穿着汉服骑着马。以杨九郎为首接亲队伍浩浩荡荡的从杨九郎家出发，前往玫瑰园。  
杨九郎坐在马上，看着越来越近的玫瑰园大门，自己马上就要个自己挚爱的人携手一生了，杨九郎觉得一切好像一场梦。

婚礼过程就不写了，我也没结过婚也不知道具体流程，你们懂就好，反正重点在洞房，所以这些都不重要。(哼╯^╰我才不会承认是我懒)

中式的婚礼较为复杂，接亲，催妆，上轿，送轿，拜堂，敬茶，终于到了送入洞房，张云雷在盖头松了口气，一整套的流程走下来张云雷已经有些累了。杨九郎还在外面招呼宾客，敬酒直到晚上闹洞房时才能回来。  
张云雷坐在洞房的雕花床上，悄悄掀开一点盖头看着房间里铺天盖地的红色让张云雷有些恍惚，这一切都是真实的，自己和九郎自己拜了堂，过了今晚他们俩就是真正的夫夫了。  
来参加婚礼的大多是德云社的是兄弟和九辫儿的朋友，也没有多灌杨九郎，毕竟还有个小祖宗等着呢，要是惹急了指不定怎么撒泼呢，所以杨九郎敬了一圈下来也只是微醺。看着时间也差不多了，一群人簇拥这杨九郎往屋里走，要闹洞房！  
慧姐充当了喜娘的角色，主持这洞房的礼节。(具体是啥我也不懂，只知道是有的)  
好不容易闹完了，送走了所有人，房间里就只剩下张云雷杨九郎两个人了。杨九郎用喜秤调开盖头，看着盖头下的人，张云雷也看着杨九郎，两个人对视着，眼中只有彼此，心中有些同样的念头：这个人就是我要携手一生，白头偕老的人，终于，这一天终于到了。  
杨九郎走到桌边，倒了两杯酒，回身做到床上，把其中一杯递给张云雷。两人执酒，含情脉脉，互诉衷肠  
“辫儿，从今以后执子之手与子偕老，不负不伤不离不弃”  
“翔子，从今以后执子之手与子偕老，不负不伤不离不弃”  
手臂相挽，便结同心，一生一世一双人。

(1000多字了才入题，作为一个纯肉文的写手，惭愧)

杨九郎看着张云雷红润的嘴唇，吻了上去，嘴里还剩下的一口酒喝张云雷嘴里的被舌头搅拌均匀，混合着爱人香甜的津液吞入腹中，点燃了一把火。小九郎诚实的做出了反应，杨九郎继续这甜蜜的吻，舌头搜刮的张云雷嘴里的一切，手上也不闲着，解开衣服一手抚着张云雷腰上的嫩肉，一手摸上胸前的茱萸。  
“嗯~”  
乳头的刺激使得张云雷嘤咛一声，杨九郎吻的更加深入只把张云雷吻得喘不过气来才舍得放开。暧昧的银丝牵扯在两人唇间，张云雷眼神朦胧的看着杨九郎，看的杨九郎小腹直蹿火。迅速脱光两人的衣服，一把把张云雷扑倒在柔软的床上，上下其手。  
杨九郎从张云雷的额头开始一路向下吻着，眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇、喉结一直到锁骨锁骨上。舔舐着张云雷左边锁骨下方新纹的纹身，杨九郎左边锁骨也有一个，那是前不久他俩一起去纹身店纹的，是对方的名字。  
杨九郎在纹身周围种了一圈草莓才继续往下，含住张云雷小小的一点，舌尖不住的挑逗着。一只手揉捏着另一个，另一只手探到下面，握着张云雷的肉棒上下撸动。  
“啊~~九郎~~”  
胸前和下体的双重快感激的张云雷呻吟出声。一手抱着杨九郎的头把乳头一个劲的往他嘴里送，另一只手也不甘示弱的滑到下面，握住九郎尺寸不俗的肉棒套弄，修长的手指不时的划过马眼或戳弄阴囊。  
杨九郎似乎是玩儿上瘾了，对着了两个乳头又咬又舔玩儿的不亦乐乎。张云雷想让他继续，杨九郎却怎么都不动，张云雷也不知道那来的力气，一个翻身吧杨九郎压倒身下。气呼呼的看了他一眼就伸着粉嫩的小舌头，一路向下，弄的杨九郎肚子上全是他的口水。  
张云雷看着眼前一只手握不过来的肉棒，吞了吞口水。就是这个东西每次都把他操欲仙欲死，失控射精的，真的好大啊。柱身有自己的小臂粗，龟头有鸡蛋那么大，现在涨得发紫，硬的像石头一样，顶端的小口还往外冒着液体。舌尖轻轻舔了一下，咸咸的，张云雷伸着小舌头一下一下的点着龟头顶端的小口，轻轻柔柔的。这可把杨九郎憋坏了，龟头上的触感若有若无，刺激的小九郎涨得更大。  
杨九郎实在受不了了，伸手按住张云雷的头，腰上使劲撞进了张云雷嘴里。张云雷倒也没有为难他，含住了就缩紧口腔包裹着肉棒，上下吞吐，舌尖继续刺激马眼。杨九郎深深的叹了一口气，爽啊。  
看着爱人这么伺候着自己，杨九郎也不会只顾自己爽，扶着张云雷的腰把张云雷的屁股抱到自己面前，张口含住秀气的肉柱，指尖扣弄着细密的褶皱。顺着柱身滑到阴囊，两个小球被含进嘴里，舌头灵活的盘着，不一会儿就包浆了，微微用力收紧口腔向后扯。  
“啵”的一声，爽的张云雷一哆嗦。  
两个小球上挂满了杨九郎的口水，后穴有些急切的蠕动着，似是在抗议九郎冷落了自己。随即湿软的触感似是安抚的滑过，小口蠕动的更加厉害，邀请着软滑的舌头多停留片刻。调皮的小舌不停逗弄着逐渐松软的后穴，更是探进穴内实地考察，为小九郎探路。  
“唔，嗯嗯～唔啊～～”  
后穴的刺激一点点增加，顺着尾椎骨一路往上直击大脑，嘴被肉棒堵着发不出声音，只能更卖力的吸吮舔弄，以此宣泄自己的快感。  
杨九郎已经把两个食指插进去，褶皱被拉开两边，能看到嫣红的媚肉互相摩擦着，晶莹的肠液被媚肉推来挤去，竟自己玩儿出了咕叽咕叽的水声。张云雷已经羞得满脸通红，含着杨九郎的肉棒不轻不重的咬了一口，扭着想逃出杨九郎的手掌，却被按住了腰压着动弹不得。杨九郎拿过床头的润滑剂，对准穴口挤了一大坨进去，虽然张云雷自己也有分泌肠液来润滑，但到底量少保险起见他们还是会用润滑剂。  
微凉液体一下挤进肠道，激的张云雷弓起腰来，随后进去三根手指直直按在敏感点上，一下子又让张云雷软了身子趴在杨九郎身上，颤抖着双腿勉强撑着。杨九郎也知道这样的姿势很费劲儿，确定三根手指可以畅通无阻的进出，就抱着张云雷把人翻过来，抓过一旁的枕头垫高张云雷的屁股让他抱住自己的双腿。张云雷以为杨九郎要进来了，顺从的把腿抱在胸前，让后穴彻底暴露出来方便杨九郎动作，杨九郎吻着张云雷的唇做奖励，也顺带遮住了张云雷的视线。从枕头下摸出来一个物件，是一根和杨九郎尺寸相当的按摩棒，通体乌黑一排排凸起盘踞在柱身上。  
按摩棒抵在穴口摩擦着，沾满润滑剂就对准了穴口，直捣黄龙。完全没给张云雷反应的时间，就被巨大的按摩棒贯穿，随即而来的震动更是震得他一句话也说不出来。棒身顶端最大的一个凸起抵在敏感点上不知疲倦的震动着，张云雷脱口的询问也被震成了呻吟滑出红唇。  
“什么……啊～～别～太，太……啊！！！”  
杨九郎观察着张云雷的反应，看没什么大问题，一口气把开关调到了最高档，张云雷瞬间蜷缩起来，双腿紧紧缴在一起。原来原本顶着肠壁不停震动的凸起突然翻转，变成一个小吸盘吸在肠壁上，最要命的是顶端最大的凸起，翻转过来的吸盘紧紧吸住花生米大小的敏感点，同时震动也没有停止。整个后穴像是有无数张小嘴，又吸又舔，瞬间的快感一下把张云雷带到从未有过的顶端，前面的肉棒喷薄而出，有些溅到了张云雷脸上。  
杨九郎吓坏了，没想到张云雷这么大反应，急忙伸手要去把按摩棒拔出来，不动还好，杨九郎这一拔穴内的吸力更大了，张云雷又是一阵颤栗。  
“啊！～别，别动……关掉～关掉它～～”  
杨九郎慌忙关掉了开关，伴随着一连串的“啵啵啵”声，轻轻拔出按摩棒，等他看清了按摩棒现在的样子，心里瞬间问候了阎鹤祥的亲戚。  
原来这东西是壮壮小朋友送给九郎的，说是祝贺有情人终成眷属，还悄悄告诉九郎这东西能让男的也会潮吹，还亲测过（心疼少爷的小身板）。杨九郎也没多想，按摩棒又不是没见过，能有什么花样，无非是震动频率不一样。  
张云雷脱力的瘫在床上喘着粗气，杨九郎扔了手里的东西，心疼的看着张云雷。  
“疼吗？我帮你揉揉。”  
说着伸出手指探进了还在痉挛的后穴，里面湿软的不成样子，手指在里面左探探右摸摸，小九郎涨大了一圈恨不得现在就进去好好享受温柔乡，又怕张云雷受不了只能咬牙忍着。刚刚高潮的后穴经不起半点刺激，痉挛的更厉害，张云雷被揉的更加难受，一阵阵的空虚酥麻直窜脊背，费力的按住杨九郎的手腕儿。  
“嗯～别揉了，难受～进，进来～～”  
杨九郎得令哪敢怠慢，搂着张云雷调整好姿势，挺着肉棒对准后穴口，挺腰施力整根没入。爽的杨九郎差点精关失守，里面比平时更加湿软，柔柔的包裹着肉棒，还不停的在蠕动，好像里面有无数的小嘴，对着小九郎又吸又舔，亲昵的不行。  
“啊～九郎～嗯～老公～～啊～动，动一下嘛～”  
熟悉的炽热填满后穴，张云雷舒服的尖叫，却不见杨九郎动作，只能自己出声。双手勾住杨九郎的脖子揉着颈后已经快看不见的褶子，把杨九郎拉下来舔吮着耳垂，声音轻柔又妩媚，随即转到杨九郎唇上，舌尖描绘着可爱的唇形，双腿盘住杨九郎的腰，微微用力压向自己。  
连番勾引使得杨九郎身上烧起烈火直冲下腹，张嘴捉住作怪的小舌不住吸舔，下身更是上了发条一样，大起大落下下到底。龟头撞击敏感点，伞状边刮磨着肠壁，柱身撑的后穴一点褶皱都没有。嫣红的媚肉被带出又被强硬顶回去，润滑剂混着肠液被打成白沫。  
“啊啊啊～～老，老公～九郎～啊，太快了，啊不行了～～”  
张云雷被顶的仿佛狂风暴雨中的孤舟，只有身上的人是自己的港湾，是自己一辈子挚爱。突然张云雷觉得天旋地转，整个人被杨九郎翻过去，腰间有力的大手提着自己，跪爬在床上，身后的巨物没有抽出，在穴内180°大翻转，柱身上凸起的青筋剐蹭着肠壁。后入的姿势进的更深，鸡蛋大的龟头狠狠刮过敏感点，进入到更深的地方，张云雷只觉得自己快要虚脱了，强烈的快感从后穴传到四肢百骸，前端的小云雷随意顶动摩擦着床单。  
“啊，嗯嗯～不，不行了～要～啊！要射了～啊！！！”  
不知过了多久，张云雷被杨九郎翻来覆去换了好几种姿势，现在他正跨坐在杨九郎身上，杨九郎仰躺在床上握着他的腰，狠命的往上顶，同时压着他跟着自己的节奏往下坐，杨九郎也得也到了最后冲刺阶段，下下到底又快又狠。张云雷已经意识都模糊了，只是凭着本能抓住杨九郎的胳膊，遵从身体的快感放任自己沉沦其中。  
穴中灼热的液体来的突然，一股一股灌满了已经被撑的不能再开的后穴，脑中白光闪过一瞬间仿佛置身云端。杨九郎压着张云雷的腰顶进最深处喷射而出，张云雷被烫的一颤，小云雷立马交了货，高潮中痉挛缩紧的小穴榨取着杨九郎的最后一滴精液。张云雷痉挛过后趴在杨九郎身上，两人吻在一起，静静享受着高潮的余韵。  
真想时间停在这一刻，岁月静好。  
第二天  
张云雷靠坐在床上，抱着手臂一脸怒气，杨九郎苦着一张脸跪在键盘上不敢出声。在张云雷再三逼问之下，杨九郎为了免受皮肉之苦，毅然决然的出卖了自己儿子，交代了按摩棒的始末。张云雷气的抓起手里给郭麒麟发信息，杨九郎悄悄偷看他发了什么，张云雷一巴掌拍在杨九郎脑袋上。  
“跪好了，给我打出来一封5000字的检讨，要不然你就滚书房去睡”  
“老婆大人，饶命啊……”  
可怜杨九郎刚刚抱得美人归，却被阎鹤祥害得睡了一个星期的书房。  
阎鹤祥也好不到哪去，那天郭麒麟接到张云雷的信息以后就一直不理他，他也睡了一个星期地板了。  
可怜两个老攻苦哈哈的躺在地上瑟瑟发抖默默无语两眼泪啊……


End file.
